This invention relates generally to decorative, protective, and/or storage enclosures for keyboard elements such as are utilized in conjunction with personal computers, dedicated word processors, electronic workstations, and remote control systems for video cassette recorders (VCRs), broadcast and cable television (CATV) systems, and the like.